Back To New Zealand
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: (Takes place a year after World Famous In New Zealand): Kendall and Savannah reunite as best friends and two more Energems have been found. The Emerald Green and Magenta Energems. To get away from the monster called Reaper, the gang goes back to New Zealand, after an unexpected call from Albert Smith, Savannah's Uncle. (First appearance of the Emerald Green Ranger.)
1. The Beginning Of Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Hoped that you liked A Bad Storm. I will continue it when I have the time. Anyways, I had an idea as I was watching World Famous (In New Zealand) (Power Rangers Dino Charge episode 17). Imagine if Albert Smith had a niece who was shy and hesitant, like he was. Well, that's where my OC Savannah comes in.**

 **I'd like to give credit to SoaringEagle11 as my co-writer and best friend for helping me put this together and also powerrangersoflight as well. I hope that we do write more stories together.**

 **I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge but, I own my OCs.**

11:30 A.M.

The sun was in the sky on a beautiful Saturday morning in Amber Beach. The breeze was blowing a little bit but, it was perfectly normal.

Inside a two story house, in a purple and green bedroom laid a brown haired girl who was skinny and laying restless on her pink bed. Her name was Savannah. Savannah Cheyenne Navarro, the sister of Tyler Navarro and the daughter of Shannon Nicole Navarro and James Navarro.

~Flashback~  
 _Just last week, Savannah and her mom went exploring in one of the caves that was north of the city._

Some type of monster was chasing them deeper and deeper into the cave and just then, they went into a siding while the monster kept on running straight ahead.

They looked around and realized that there were two dinosaur skeletons. One was a Pentaceratops, a five horned dinosaur while the other one was a Styracosaurus, which was a cross between the Triceratops and the Pentaceratops.

Inside the skeletons were some sort of gem. They each dug them out and held them, looking at them.

Just then, they heard the monster again.

"Mom, we have to get out of here before that monster gets us." Savannah said as she looked at the Emerald Green gem while her mother looked at the Magenta colored gem.

"Right." Shannon said, hesitantly.

Both mom and daughter ran for their lives as the monster was now running back after them.

 _As they were running, the monster who was in the cloak was firing lightning bolts out of his hands as the two were running back towards the cave entrance._

" _Mom, go without me. I'll deal with this monster." Savannah said, bravely._

" _But… But, you'll get hurt…" Shannon said, in urgency and concern._

" _What's important to me is that you get to safety and wait for me." Savannah said, getting her point across._

 _Shannon understood and ran to the outside entrance of the cave._

 _Now, it was Savannah against the monster._

" _I hope that you like what I have planned for you." Savannah said, confidently._

" _Bring it on, weakling." The monster said._

 _Savannah then jumped into the air._

 _The monster looked around._

" _She escaped. Masters Snide and Sledge are not going to be happy." The monster said, out loud while Savannah was getting her legs ready to razor kick and slice._

 _Savannah began to come down._

" _I hope that you like my razor sharp kicks." Savannah said as she came down and began to kick the monster._

 _The monster went flying deeper and deeper into the cavernous dark._

 _After Savannah kicked the monster, she began to run out of the cave._

 _When she came out, her mother was waiting for her._

" _Did you have any trouble out here, Mom?" Savannah asked as she now walked up to her mother and hugged her._

" _No. I didn't. What's important now is that we're safe." Shannon said as she looked into her daughter's eyes._

" _Yep." Savannah said as she now was looking down at the Emerald Green gem that she found._

 _Shannon also looked down at the Magenta colored gem that she found._

 _They looked at the gems and all of a sudden, the Emerald Green gem was bonding with Savannah, sending a surge of Emerald Green around her body._

 _It did the same thing to Shannon as she was bonding to the Magenta colored gem._

Savannah could see an image of the Pentaceratops in her head as she looked at the Emerald Green Energem while Shannon could see an image of the Styracosaurus in her head as she was also looking at the Magenta colored Energem.

~End Flashback ~

Savannah began to get out of bed and went over to the crystal bed, where her Energem was.

She held her hand out and the Energem came to her.

She placed it on its usual necklace holder and cap and now placed it over her neck and Emerald Green T-shirt and black dress pants.

She went over to her dresser drawer and took out a picture.

It was her when she was four years old and Kendall Morgan, when she was 12 years old. Both of them became the best of friends and now, Savannah was wondering if she was going to see Kendall again.

*Don't worry, Kendall. I'll find you.* Savannah said to herself as she looked at the photo.

Today, that was her mission. To find Kendall Morgan and reunite with each other at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

She slipped into her dark green dress shoes and now went out of the room and down the stairs into the living room.

Nikki was sitting on the couch when Savannah came into the room.

"Good morning, Savannah. How did you sleep?" Nikki asked as Savannah sat down beside her.

"I slept alright." Savannah said as she was looking at the picture of her and Kendall Morgan.

Nikki looked at her and the picture.

"You miss Kendall, don't you?" Nikki asked, in sympathy.

"Yes I do. I know what I'm going to do today." Savannah said as she looked up from the picture and looked at her mother, smiling.

"What are you going to do today?" Nikki asked, in curiousness.

Just as Savannah was about to get up and speak, her Energem began to glow.

"What... What's happening?" Nikki asked, shocked.

"I...I don't know." Savannah said, shocked and surprised.

Just then, her Energem began to tug her towards the door.

"Wh... Where are you going?" Nikki asked.

"The... The Dinosaur Museum." Savannah said, trying to remain calm.

"Alright. Now, hold on a second." Nikki said as she got up and walked over to her wallet.

She pulled out a ten dollar bill and walked over to Savannah.

"Here's ten dollars to get you some lunch with at the Dino Bite Café." Nikki said, giving Savannah the money.

"Thanks, Mom." Savannah said as she placed the money inside one of her front pockets.

She then began to walk out the door and after she got out, her mom shut the door behind her.

 **(So, Savannah has a long lost best friend who she's destined to find and now, herself and her mother have Energems and they're Rangers. What does Savannah's Emerald Green Energem have to do with finding Kendall? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Hope that you like this chapter.)**


	2. Reuniting With Kendall Part 1

The Dinosaur Museum was just around the corner and it wasn't very far from Savannah's home.

Just as she was walking to the dino museum, she began to see an image of the Plesiosaurus and the Pentaceratops in her head.

She wasn't far from reaching Kendall and as her Energem was tugging her towards the double doors of the dinosaur museum, she felt a sense of calmness and composure.

She hoped that she could keep it as she now walked on into the museum.

It was pretty huge and amazing.

There were tour guides talking about the dinosaurs and other sorts of adventurous stuff. There was a Men and Women's restroom to the left of her and up ahead to the left was the Dino Bite Café.

Just as she was walking, she could see some sort of janitor wearing headphones and drinking out of a Dino Bite Café cup.

She was heading right towards him.

She could also see the glow of the Black Energem, illuminating from the janitor's suit.

She walked up to him and stood right beside him, looking at his name tag.

It was white and black.

She could see a black Parasaurolophus and right below it was the name of the janitor who was wearing the headphones. Chase.

She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Savannah said as she was tapping him on his shoulder.

Chase looked at her as he took his headphones off.

"How can I help you, mate?" Chase asked, looking at her.

"Which way to the Dino Bite Café?" Savannah asked, wondering.

"Straight ahead and to the left." Chase said, pointing her in the direction of the Café.

"Thank you." Savannah said as she began on her way.

Chase took out his Energem and looked at the girl.

He saw that she had an Energem and it was dragging her towards the café.

He shrugged and put his headphones back on.

Savannah walked into the Café.

Her Energem began to glow brighter.

She went over to a booth and sat down.

Inside the Base, Kendall was getting her tablet and things ready. She was about to head off to check on some things in the museum.

There was something on Kendall's mind.

She was missing Savannah, her best friend.

Just as she was about to head towards the sliding doors, Keeper appeared.

"Hello, Kendall." He said, in greeting.

Kendall turned to look at him.

"Hello, Keeper. What brings you here?" Kendall said, wanting to know why Keeper returned.

"Two new Energems have been found." Keeper said, looking at Kendall.

"But, there are only eleven Energems." Kendall said, astonished by this new information.

"Not entirely true. There are more than eleven Energems. Each bonded with different dinosaur spirits." Keeper said, in explanation.

Kendall sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Keeper asked.

Kendall looked at him, with worry.

"I miss my best friend, Savannah." Kendall said as she was walking over to the crystal bed, where her Energem was.

"I bet that she's probably looking for you." Keeper said.

"You think?" Kendall said, with hope.

She held her hand out and the Purple Energem landed in her hand.

She placed it onto the necklace cap holder.

"Probably so. Friendship is what keeps the team together." Keeper said, in reassurance.

Kendall smiled and now began to head out the sliding doors.

Inside the Café, Tyler had just plated a couple of finished burgers when he noticed a familiar face take a seat at one of the booths.

He smiled the moment he recognized his sister, Savannah.

"Hey, Riley." Tyler said, after looking at the brown haired, brown eyed skinny girl that was wearing a long sleeved Emerald Green dress that went down to her knees.

Riley looked at him.

"Yes, Tyler?" Riley replied back.

"I'm going to go on my break now. Can you and Shelby man the grill and the frier?" Tyler said as he looked at Riley.

"Why are you going on your break now?" Riley asked, with suspicion and wonder.

"No reason." Tyler said, with an awkward smile on his face.

"Alright." Riley said, awkwardly.

He took off the apron and hat and then left the kitchen.

He quickly collected a small plate of fries and a couple of sodas before leaving the kitchen.

He walked over to the booth where his sister was, with a big smile on his face.

Tyler put the tray down on the table.

"Hey, sis."

Savannah looked up from the photo she was staring at and was now looking at Tyler.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

She sat in her seat again and her brother sat down in the seat across from her.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

Savannah looked at her Energem and sighed sadly.

"Well, there's been tragedy in the family and my mom has bonded to the Magenta Energem." Savannah said as tears were bubbling in her eyes.

Tyler gives her a confused expression, thinking that she was joking.

"What do you mean there's been tragedy in the family? What's going on?" Tyler asked, in question but, was worried about her.

"A day or two after Mom and I bonded to our Energems, we went grocery shopping. It was just me, my mother and my grandmother. As we were shopping, this monster came in, with lightning on his shoulders and he looked like a cat crossed with a lion. Anyways, the lightning that he produced began to start a current at aisle one and we were at aisle nine. The monster met us and that was when my grandmother shoved us out of the way and she got electrocuted." Savannah said, tears streaming down from her cheeks.

Ivan was nearby cleaning off a table when he heard Savannah tell her brother the grocery store incident.

He remembered when he was attack by Fury back in his time, as a knight.

Now, his anger towards that monster grew into a flame of revenge.

Tyler came to realize what had happened.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked, concerned for his sister.

"No. She's... She's dead." Savannah said, crying and looking at Tyler.

Ivan clenched his fist even tighter in anger and clenched his jaw.

Tyler's heart sank. Tears began to form in his eyes but, he had to remain strong.

He placed his hand on top of his sister's, in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that her death won't be in vain." Tyler said, looking into his sister's brown eyes, with confidence and reassurance.

He felt sorry for his sister and what she has been through.

He vowed that he would never let anyone hurt her.

Savannah placed her hand on the picture of her and young Kendall Morgan.

"Tyler, I need your help finding my long lost best friend. Her name is Kendall. Kendall Morgan." Savannah said, her voice breaking.

She lost her grandmother and she was afraid of losing someone else, including her brother.

She showed Tyler her Energem, that was glowing very brightly.

Koda was sweeping when he noticed the glow of her Energem.

He saw that his was glowing brightly too.

Riley and Shelby were in the kitchen, getting orders up when their Energems began to glow.

They turned the appliances off that they were using and were now looking down at their Energems.

"Riley, why are our Energems glowing?" Shelby asked as she held her Pink Energem up and was looking at it.

"I'm not sure." Riley said, unsurely.

He was the smart one of the group.

"Tyler, why our Energems glowing?" Koda asked as he stopped sweeping and was now looking at his blue Energem.

Koda had gotten his Energem during the time that the dinosaurs and the humans both existed, also known as the Cambrian period.

Tyler looked at his Energem to find that it was also glowing as well.

"I...I don't know, Koda." Tyler said, looking at his Energem.

Ivan's anger subsided as he noticed his glowing gold Energem, radiating from beneath his shirt.

Kendall, as always was looking at the graphs and charts on her tablet as she walked through the museum.

All of a sudden, she felt her heart begin to race unexpectedly.

She stopped walking immediately and looked at the floor. She placed her hand on her chest, ruling out the possibilities for her heart to be this way.

She wasn't in any pain nor did she just finish any type of exercise.

This feeling...it felt familiar, but she couldn't remember when or where she felt this way.

Then, her Energem began to glow.

 _What the…?_ Kendall whispered to herself.

Savannah began to do the roar of the Plesiosaurus as her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

She could sense that something very exciting and close to her was coming back.

Work had ceased in the Dino Bite Café.

Just when Savannah roared, Tyler and the other Rangers looked at one another, confused.

How could Savannah roar like that? Why were their Energems glowing? Was it because of her?

A thousand questions were running through their heads.

Kendall looked up in the direction the roar came from.

It wasn't a monster's roar she heard; it sounded similar to a Plesiosaurus.

This only made her heart beat even faster with unexpected and unexplained excitement.

Without thinking as if she forgot who she was for a moment, she let out the roar of the Pentaceratops.

The Energem began to tug Savannah out of the café.

"We have to follow the young lady." Sir Ivan said as he watched Savannah being tugged out of the café, by her glowing Energem.

Tyler and the others had rushed out of the café after Savannah.

 **(So, Kendall is concerned about her best friend and is trying to take her mind off of it. The others had seemed to be listening as Savannah was telling her brother, Tyler about how her grandmother died, from being electrocuted by the monster who has lightning bolts on his shoulders and seems to be crossed with a lion and a cat. Speaking of the monster, who do you think he is? Please tell me in your review and I hope that you stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
